1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Tamper Indicating Band (“TI band” hereinafter). More particularly, the design relates to a TI band aiding in full fracture of frangible webs and inhibiting “tiring” of the TI band over a container finish bead.
2. Description of the Related Art
TI bands are known in the art as having frangible bridges or webs that attach the band to a closure skirt. Ideally, when initially unscrewed, all of the frangible bridges or webs should break resulting in detachment of the TI band from the closure and leaving the TI band attached around the neck of the container. However, in most cases not all of the frangible webs will break. In reality, what occurs is that there is an attached portion and a detached portion of frangible webs. Typically, the detached portion of TI band falls below a lower portion of a neck or finish bead and shifts inward toward the container neck. Since the detached portion shifts inward, the attached portion necessarily moves away from the container neck finish and the outer perimeter of the neck finish or container bead. As the closure is unscrewed, the attached portion “tires” over the container bead. This often results in the TI band being pulled from the container without fracture of the entire TI band and is undesirable, particularly when it is desired to leave the fractured TI band on the finish to indicate prior opening.
In view of the deficiencies in known tamper indicating bands, it is preferable to have a tamper-indicating band which does not “tire” over a container neck or finish bead as a closure is initially removed from the container. It is also preferable that the design allows a more efficient breaking of frangible webs.